


双向

by basicallysdonly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallysdonly/pseuds/basicallysdonly





	双向

萨姆在房间里等着迪恩，他年轻、返老还童的哥哥，把他撩得欲火焚身然后就这么拍拍手离开了，明明上一秒就跨坐在萨姆身上，夹着弟弟的胯部去蹭他的裤裆鼓包。萨姆可不敢说什么，在性爱中总是迪恩说了算了。想要骑乘他，想要捆住他，都是迪恩的主意，一脉相承的控制欲，强势得不知是谁久别重逢就说别人是控制狂。  
他抬头看看钟表，时针正好指向三点，外面天气明媚，太阳从正中走向西方。萨姆预测着迪恩应该差不多了，就算不，他也可以 _让_ 他差不多了。没办法，谁让迪恩是他的欧米茄小婊子呢？发情期只能受他控制。  
迪恩其实并没有走远，他就在旅馆附近转悠，偶尔离那房间远了偶尔离那房间近了，总还在萨姆能感知到的范围内。他可期待了，看这幅年轻的身体是否仍受萨姆的控制，被他引诱到发情。果不其然，不多时萨姆的意愿通过他们的链接被传递到他全身各处，像最下流的情话舔干流经全身血管的血液，置换成最诱人最甜美的春药。迪恩就在离门口只有数步之遥的地方，手臂撑住旅店年久失修、白浆斑驳的墙壁，把装饰在白栅栏里的鲜花草木的气息排出鼻腔，再呼入自己发狂的信息素，脑海里回响着那个小混蛋的命令：回来。迪恩惊叹并且得意，萨姆永远是萨姆，他一手养大的小弟弟永远最懂他想要什么，他爱死这个了。  
迪恩能清楚感受到他的内裤被他自己的欲液打湿了，那股湿热粘稠的润滑液比任何一次都迅猛的态势冲出他的体内，不怕欲加阻挠的肌肉环，肆意地浸满棉质布料，又从腿根流下。身体遵循着别人的意愿发热，而源头却掌握在迪恩的手里。庆幸重返年轻的身体并没有失去伴侣链接，忠实地把彼此的情热之火燃遍周身，把易燃的感官全都唤醒，等待被亲吻、被抚摸、被驯服。是萨姆，是迪恩，是他在渴求，是他在渴求，他们都在追寻同一个目标。  
迪恩拖动发软的脚步，几米的距离给他拖得无比漫长煎熬，这是一个绝妙的等待，空气在焦虑在烦躁，迫不及待想要把迪恩拥入怀中。他着迷地享受静谧的时间，随后房门砰的一声撞上了墙壁，其大力甚至让迪恩觉察到墙壁簌簌地掉落下墙灰。希望别弄坏了，他可不希望让干瘪的钱包再瘦几分了。迪恩心不在焉地想。萨姆气势十足地从房间里出来，用那种不容置疑的气场抓住他，手臂从后背环起，半强硬半迁就地拖扶迪恩回旅馆房间。  
迪恩轻轻挣了挣萨姆的臂弯，这个阿尔法便乖乖地放开他，又向着迪恩的努嘴检查房门有无损伤。好在他们的额外支出除了这周始买的青少年尺寸的按摩棒外，不用再添点什么。迪恩坐到了床上，三下五除二脱掉宽松的牛仔裤，还年轻的小帐篷支棱着朝萨姆，几乎要从三角的棉质布料边缝露出来了。被视奸的兴奋又让迪恩打出了一滩水，蹭在了斑驳杂色的廉价床单上，两层布料磨得他屁股发痒，穴口那圈肌肉试图把内裤吞吃进去，正一翕一合着。欧米茄视线扫过弟弟存在感不容忽视的裤裆，色情地舔过嘴唇，回想以前那巨物放在自己体内时的感觉，说：“萨米，你是硬不起来了吗？”  
“你明知那不是事实。”萨姆略微恼怒地挑起一边眉毛，又被所有下流的水光吸引，嘴唇上的，内裤边缘的，床单上的。他的动作也很快，很快就只剩下深蓝色的三角内裤，一身精壮结实的肌肉极大地养了迪恩的眼。迪恩又舔了舔上嘴唇，故意发出惊叹：“小姑娘，大家伙。”在萨姆走到他面前时，痴迷地将变小了许多的手掌贴到腹肌上，略微柔软的触感在萨姆的故意下变得硬邦邦的。  
萨姆的大手掌抚着迪恩的侧脸，几乎要覆盖整张脸了，他用拇指撬开迪恩柔软的嘴唇，从裂口探入，刮过下牙列，扯出柔韧的舌头。年轻的欧米茄舔上他的手指，从中指指尖沿中线舔到手腕，在那血管处轻咬吮吸。迪恩双手扣住弟弟的手腕，就在离自己嘴唇只有几厘米的地方，随后抬眼看向他，在萨姆的配合下，将他反身压倒在床上。他再次跨坐在他的阿尔法身上，用自己浸湿的底裤去蹭，让身下人发出一声柔软的呻吟。  
“迪恩……”  
男孩一边若有若无地又磨又蹭，一边去掐自己和男人的乳头，彼此都瑟缩了一下。年轻身体流出的大量水渐渐濡湿了萨姆的内裤，他止不住往上顶跨，使得迪恩不得不配合他的节奏。迪恩被蹭得浑身热极了，放开自己的乳头，仍然摸着萨姆的胸，从饱满的胸肌上端一直摸到下沿，又回到乳头处打转，另一手压着萨姆，微微抬起屁股。萨姆得了示意，先往下扯了欧米茄的内裤，让它从细瘦的腿根脱落，在无人问津的地板上静躺，随后也压下后背，弯摆腿部，尽力将三角裤褪到脚踝。迪恩对性爱本来就极擅长，阿尔法脱个衣服的时间他灵活的双手早就拜访了各处，留下青青紫紫的痕迹。两人呼出的气息都带了热度，缠缠黏黏绕在一起，精神感受在链接里双向传递，分不清是谁欲求更大些是谁渴望更重些。但这永远不妨碍他们的关系，他控制欲强烈又不愿意承认的大他四岁的兄弟是如此喜欢引领他的幼弟，以至于从不出让控制权。  
迪恩对着他笑，如平时快快乐乐地搭讪女孩子，但对他，这种笑容是性爱开始的信号。比阿尔法瘦小得多的小欧米茄正嘘嘘地安抚身下人，想要他别这么紧张，然后撑起窄小的屁股将看似不可能完整插入的性器一点一点地吃了底。萨姆难以抑制地发出甜蜜动人的呻吟。迪恩正在发情，大量的粘液从他体内涌出，插入既贴合又顺畅。他一只手撑了起来，另一只手掌则搭在迪恩的后脑勺虚拢着，急不可耐地往那湿热的里面顶。  
“别急，小老虎。”迪恩冲他又笑了笑。  


  
End


End file.
